happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
In Over Your Hedge/Trivia
General Trivia *This episode marks Flippy's and Lumpy's first starring role in season 5. *This is the third time Lumpy and Flippy star together. The other episodes are Remains to be Seen and By The Seat Of Your Pants. They both also co-star in A Vicious Cycle but there were three other starring characters. *This is the only Still Alive episode to have two characters star. *This is the last episode of the Still Alive package. *Though in the intro Lumpy's right antler was pointing up and his left one was pointing down, but throughout the entire episode Lumpy's left antler was pointing up and the other one was pointing down, this is one of the rare episodes where Lumpy's antlers don't change direction much to his screen time. *As many viewers have noticed, this episode has a lot of similarities to Random Acts of Silence: **Both episodes star Flippy. **A character (with antlers) constantly makes noise, causing Flippy to repeatedly shush them. **The character who annoyed Flippy is killed by Fliqpy in a matter that involves spinning. *This episode shows that Flippy and Lumpy are still neighbors, only this time Flippy's house is on the left and Lumpy's trailer is on the right. *The music in the beginning of the episode is reused from ''Letter Late than Never''. *Lumpy builds an actual working invention in this episode, thus showing some signs of intelligence. *This episode marks the third time Fliqpy was able to successfully kill Lumpy with ease, the other times being Keepin' it Reel and A Vicious Cycle. This is notable as in episodes By the Seat of Your Pants or Remains to be Seen' '''show that Lumpy is the only character so far to consistently kill Fliqpy. *This is the third time Flippy has asked a character to be quiet, before flipping out due to a disturbing noise created by the character (i.e. loud chewing). The first was [[Keepin' it Reel|''Keepin' it Reel]] and second was in ''Random Acts of Silence''. *The scenes with Flippy lifting himself up while reading a book on his hammock, Lumpy's garden flamingos moving above the fence, and Fliqpy running toward Lumpy with garden flamingos in his hands can be seen in the Still Alive Out NOW! video. The last mentioned clip is the video's thumbnail. *In the flashback, Flippy's fellow soldier is shown to have a gas mask, suggesting that chemical warfare was used during the war participated by Flippy. *This episode was uploaded to Mondo Media's Youtube channel exactly 19 years after ''Spin Fun Knowin' Ya'', the series premiere, was broadcast for the first time. Cultural References *The title of the episode is similar to the title of the Dreamworks film ''Over the Hedge''. *The moral means friendships are more likely to be successful when there is a level of space and privacy between the friends. Production Notes *Aubrey Ankrum's voice was sampled for Fliqpy's voice. *Kenn Navarro's voice is reused for Flippy when he hears the alarm. *There are a few minor differences between the storyboard and the episode. In the storyboard: **Lumpy was going to scream the second the garden flamingos entered his arms, in the episode he waits for a second to react. (This is likely due to the limited animation budget) **Fliqpy is shown running toward the direction of Lumpy after he sees the two flamingos moving behind a fence. **Fliqpy pulls on the cord around Lumpy's head only two times instead of three. **The closing iris closes on Lumpy's head instead of Fliqpy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia